A causa de la tormenta
by dark-hanna-chan
Summary: Primer fic que mando desde que se me congelo mi cuenta!soy mala para los summarys pero espero que les guste mi historia!R&R onegai!


Hola! Este es un one-shoot,espero que les guste,y no se olviden de mandar reviews!)

Aclaraciones: Esto se desarrolla después del torneo de shaman king, pilika y tamao viven en la ciudad en sus respectivos departamentos.

Ahora si empecemos con el fic!

Era un dia lluvioso y frio en fumbari, en la pension Asakura se encontraban Yoh y Manta, estaban algo inquietos y preocupados, hacia varias horas que habia empezado a llover y Anna no volvia

El joven de cabellos chocolates estaba muy preocupado por ella, su tipica sonrisa habia desaparecido y en vez de esta estaba un semblante de preocupacion en su rostro

-Anna...

-----------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------

Anna habia mandado a Yoh a su entrenamiento como de costumbre,pero después de una hora comenzo a llover y ella se preocupo , era muy probable de que con la lluvia que había todo se inundara, temía por el bienestar de su prometido, había llamado a la casa de casi todos los amigos de el, pero el no estaba.

Anna:Yoh…donde estas…?

subconsciente de anna:_Que haces ahí perdiendo el tiempo?ve a buscarlo!_

Anna_:Aunque lo haga…lo mas probable es que no lo encuentre…_

subconsciente de anna:Y si algo malo le pasa?

Anna: No…no puedo permitir que le suceda nada malo…si algo asi le pasa…nunca me l0 perdonaria…ire a buscarlo!

Después de esta extraña conversación con su conciencia la sacerdotisa salio corriendo de su casa,sin importar que no traia paraguas ni impermeable,lo unico que le importaba en ese momento era el bienestar de su prometido…

……………………………………mientras tanto……………………………………………

Yoh habia estado haciendo el entrenamiento que le habia enviado su "adorable" prometida, pero cuando comenzo a llover el estaba en una tienda de CDs en el que tenian el nuevo CD de Bob,luego de hecharle una mirada a la tienda decidio ir a la casa de Manta, esta quedaba muy cerca de alli,llego rapido y toco la puerta, entonces uno de los empleados de la familia lo recibio

-Buenas tardes, desearia hablar con manta

-Buenas tardes joven Yoh ,pase,en estos momentos lo llamare

-Si,muchas gracias

El empleado se retiro y Yoh entro a la enorme casa refugiandose de la lluvia

-Valla, que frio que hace...

-Aquí tiene señor…

Otro empleado le ofreció una toalla para que se secase, pocos minutos después manta estaba bajando las enormes escaleras de su mansión.

-Yoh que sorpresa, no esperaba verte con este tiempo¡Anna llamo hace una media hora buscandote!

-Anna?bueno, lo que sucedió es que me detuve viendo el nuevo CD de Bob en una tienda...

-Lo mejor sera llamar a Anna para que no se preocupe…

Los jóvenes trataron de llamar a la pension, pero nadie contestó

-Que raro…,Yoh…seguro que Anna no salio para la casa de Pilika o Tamao?

-No sino ya me hubiera avisado…

Después de tiempo pensando en que hacer decidieron ir a la pension a ver que era lo que sucedía, al llegar…

-Annita ya llegue!

No hubo ninguna contestación ni ruido, nada que pudiera indicar que habia algun habitante dentro de el lugar.

-Lo mejor sera llamar a Pilika por siacaso a ver si esta…

-esta bien…

Mientras el enano marcaba el numero de teléfono el joven moreno pensaba muy detenidamente en donde podria estar su prometida…

-Hola familia Usui, habla Pilika

-Pilika soy manta

-Ah, hola que tal?

-Bien, Pilika, Anna esta allá en tu casa?

-Nop, hace un rato ella me llamo preguntando por Yoh, dijo que si no lo encontraba saldria a buscarlo…

-Con esta lluvia!

-Ya sabes como es ella, aunque sea en contra el viento y la marea siempre conseguira su cometido

-Bueno, eso era todo,gracias Pilika

-No hay de que, Adios

-Adios!

El pequeño colgo tratando de encontrar la manera de decirle a su mejor amigo que su prometida estaba afuera en medio de la tormenta y buscandolo….

-Yoh…anna…

-Que le sucede a anna, manta?

-Creo que salio a buscarte...en medio de esta lluvia...

-…

El moreno solo se quedó callado…a pesar de que anna fuera muy fuerte como sacerdotisa su salud era igual a la de la gente normal, ademas, ellos no tenian ni impermeables ni paraguas, pues casi nunca llovia en Fumbari…

------------------------------Fin Flashback---------------------------

-Debo buscarla….

-No Yoh, sino tu tambien estaras en peligro de perderte!

-No te preocupes manta, volvere lo mas pronto posible y procuraré no estar mucho tiempo en la lluvia

Después de esto Yoh salió a buscarla…, todo el suelo de la calle comenzaba a inundarse, por suerte manta le habia prestado un impermeable porsiacaso

-ANNA!

El joven corria por las humedas calles buscando a su prometida, ya eran casi las 9 de la noche llevaba como 3 horas buscandola sin ningun resultado, pero entonces en medio de la lluvia y los truenos divisó una figura….

-Anna!

-Y….Yoh….

El muchacho corrio hacia la chica, ella estaba bastante palida, y respiraba con dificultad, el estaba feliz de encontrarla , cuando llego pudo ver que sus suposiciones eran correctas, la joven no llevaba ni paraguas ni impermeable,solo traia su usual vestido negro sin mangas, este se le pegaba al cuerpo, tambien traia puestas sus sandalias.

El muchacho solo atino a abrazarla, estaba aliviado, por fin la habia encontrado…, sin embargo al estar tan cerca de ella se pudo percatar de que su piel estaba hirviendo.

-Anna…estas bien…?

-Yoh , yo…

La joven sacerdotisa no pudo terminar su frase, pues de pronto sintio que todo le daba vueltas, veia todo borroso y poco después ella calló desmayada a los brazos de su prometido

-Que te sucede!Anna!

El moreno estaba muy asustado, nuca antes anna se habia desmayado, ella era una chica de salud muy buena, la cargó en brazos y pidió un taxi, la pension estaba muy lejos como para ir con el mal tiempo que había, asi que decidió ir a algun hotel que estuviera cerca.

Con mucha suerte consiguieron un lugar donde hospedarse, sin embargo era una habitación matrimonial, y el futon que habia era uno grande, como para dos personas, alli recosto a Anna .Del armario de la posada saco un par de yutakas y toallas, se seco con ellas, y se puso una yutaka, tambien hiso lo mismo con su prometida.

-Espero que puedas mejorar pronto…

Varias horas después la sacerdotisa despertó.

-En…en donde estoy…

-Annita, que bueno que ya despertaste…jijiji

-Yoh?

El joven que se encontraba arrodillado al lado de su futon, le sonreia abiertamente, se podia ver una expresión de cansancio en él, debían ser mas o menos las 3 de la madrugada. Al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no era su habitación.

No podia recordar bien lo que habia sucedido, después de haber encontrado a su prometido no recordaba nada mas…

La sacerdotisa trato de incorporarse en la cama, sin embargo al hacerlo le vino un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y tambien mareos, como un acto reflejo puso sus manos a los costados de su frente, le dolia demasiado.

-No lo hagas, mejor quedate hechada…

-Como fue que llegué aquí?

-No lo recuerdas?

-…

-estuviste andando durante mas o menos 4 horas en la lluvia, y cuando te encontre estabas muy palida y te desmayaste…

La joven se quedo pensando, empezaba a recordar, la salida de la pension, y lo preocupada que estuvo por su prometido al hacerlo sin pensar…

.Anna…

-Que quieres?

De pronto el la expresión en el rostro de su prometido cambió,estaba bastante serio

-Por que lo hiciste?

-Hice que?

-Porque te fuiste asi!Pudiste haber contraido una pulmonía si seguias mas tiempo alla afuera en la lluvia!

La voz de el chico sonaba muy diferente a su calida y tranquila voz, ahora se podía escuchar un tono de voz enojado, esto hizo que la sacerdotisa se asustara un poco, nunca lo había escuchado asi de molesto…estaba muy nerviosa, no queria decirle la verdad, su orgullo no se lo permitia, sin embargo tampoco queria mentirle, después de meditarlo mucho decidio decirle la verdad, pero las palabras no le salian, parecia que se habian atracado en su garganta…

-Yo…(susurrando)

-Dimelo por favor…

El joven se acerco mas a la chica mirandola expectante, sus rostros estaban casi a punto de tocarse, esto puso aun mas nerviosa a la chica, esta desvió la mirada

-Anna…

-(susurrando de nuevo)… crei que aun estabas entrenando cuando comenzo la lluvia…y me preocupe mucho, pero creo que estas bien…

Por fin lo había dicho, esta estaba aliviada de haberlo hecho pero estaba muy avergonzada, queria irse de ahí en ese mismo momento, volteo a ver la expresión en el rostro de su prometido que ahora era de sorpresa, las palabras de su prometida aun resonaban en su cabeza como un eco

-Anna…

Yoh no sabía que responder, estaba muy sorprendido aun, esto entristeció a la sacerdotisa, penso que el aun estaba molesto, así que…

-Creo que ire a tomar un baño…

-Anna, espera!

Ella quiso pararse, pero al hacerlo su prometido la había jalado del brazo, esto hizo que cayera encima de el, y los dos cayeran al piso.

-Eso dolio! TT#

-…

-Annita…estas sangrando…

Era verdad, de la frente de la sacerdotisa salian gotas de sangre, los dos se volvieron a arrodillar en el piso , ella poso su mano encima de su herida, sin embargo casi tan rapido como la puso la quito, la herida le dolia, en su rostro había una mueca de dolor, esto hizo que el joven se sintiera culpable.

-Perdoname Annita, si no te hubiera jalado…

-No importa

Otra vez ella volvia a su tipica expresión fria y monotona, esto exaspero un poco a Yoh¿¿porque no podia seguir mostrando sus emociones como momentos atrás?porque simplemente no podia decir lo que sentia?

A pesar de que el se sentía algo enojado decidió no decirle nada Anna, solo atino a levantarse del suelo

-Ahora vuelvo…

La joven vió como su prometido se alejaba de la habitación, en verdad que tenia una expresión muy enojada en su rostro, culpo a su debilidad por eso, cada vez que se sentia vulnerable usaba su escudo de hielo, esto la agobiava, y trato de disipar esos pensamientos de su mente…, luego empezo a pensar en voz alta…

-Esto de verdad duele…

Ella se incorporo y como pudo camino hacia el baño que habia en la habitación (recuerden que aun estaba con fiebre), se paro en frente del espejo y pudo ver su herida, tambien vio su cara, estaba toda roja acausa de la fiebre, decidió lavarse la herida, después de eso se seco el rostro con una toalla, los mareos habian vuelto, y el dolor que hacia un buen rato ya no estaba tambien habia reaparecido, calló de rodillas al suelo, casi no podia respirar y la vista se le volvia a nublar, no queria que volviera a pasar, no queria ver a Yoh molesto con ella por algo asi, no queria sentirse debil nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Yoh habia ido a una farmacia cercana, aun llovia, sin embargo no le importo, ya habia conseguido lo necesario para curar a su prometida y volvia ya mas tranquilo, sin embargo al entrar a la habitación no vió a Anna, esto le parecio extraño

-Annita?estas ahí?

Decidió acercarce a la puerta del baño, no estaba cerrada, y lo que vió lo asusto mucho, anna estaba apoyada en la pared su piel estaba aun mas palida que antes, tenia la vista perdida y estaba tratando de levantarse .

El joven solo atino a acercarse lo mas rapido posible a la rubia, la abrazo tratando de ayudarla, sin embargo ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo trato de separar, esto sorprendió mucho al moreno.

-De…dejame…yo…puedo sola

-Dejate de tonterias Anna!no lo hare!

La mirada de la chica se poso sobre la de su prometido, estaba dolida, Yoh nunca le habia gritado, las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos y estaban desesperadas por salir.

-Que no entiendes!yo puedo sola!

-No me importa!Anna no te puedo dejar sola!que acaso no te das cuenta!

Las lagrimas que tanto habian luchado por salir por fin ganaron la batalla y ahora fluian libremente por el rostro de la rubia.

Al ver esto Yoh se sorprendio, nunca habia visto a anna llorar...

-Annita yo...

-Perdoname Yoh…por ser tan debil…

-…NO DIGAS ESO!TU NO ERES DEBIL!...solo…solo quiero ayudarte anna…porque no quiero que te pase nada malo…

El joven solo se acerco mas a ella y la cargo en sus brazos, anna no opuso resistencia, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada, solo queria dormir…

Yoh la llevo nuevamente al futon en donde tiempo antes estuvo, esta vez la dejo alli y se recosto al costado de ella, tendria que dormir aunquesea un poco, ya que esta seria una noche difícil…

Que les parecio este capitulo?yo creo que me quedo un poco dramatico, pero diganmelo ustedes mejor!reviews onegai!


End file.
